


Don't Need to Say "I love you" (you already know)

by A_Butter_Churner



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: American Sign Language, Deaf Character, Deaf Courfeyrac, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Combeferre, Protective Combeferre, Sign Language, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Butter_Churner/pseuds/A_Butter_Churner
Summary: And we are BACK with another multi-chaptered courferre fic with a really cheesy title!I am not abandoning the other one, I just haven't been super inspired to keep writing it recently and I'm super sorry about that. I will post the next chapter once I'm happy with it.But THIS on the other hand is gonna be fun :) It's inspired by a post I made on tumblr about me being in love with deaf!Courfeyrac even tho I'm always in love with Courfeyrac but wHaTeVeRQUICK DISCLAIMER: I am not deaf and I am an able-bodied person and I don't mean to romanticize disabilities or anything like that, I just really like this concept. Also, if someone thinks this is misrepresentation, PLEASE tell me (albeit gently). I was also slightly inspired by a post made by @capitalism-is-a-disease on tumblr about having more disabled Amis so... yeah :)ANYWAY... ON WITH THE SHOW
Relationships: Combeferre & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Combeferre & Jean Prouvaire, Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Courfeyrac & Jean Prouvaire, Courfeyrac & Marius Pontmercy, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Don't Need to Say "I love you" (you already know)

**Author's Note:**

> And we are BACK with another multi-chaptered courferre fic with a really cheesy title!
> 
> I am not abandoning the other one, I just haven't been super inspired to keep writing it recently and I'm super sorry about that. I will post the next chapter once I'm happy with it.
> 
> But THIS on the other hand is gonna be fun :) It's inspired by a post I made on tumblr about me being in love with deaf!Courfeyrac even tho I'm always in love with Courfeyrac but wHaTeVeR
> 
> QUICK DISCLAIMER: I am not deaf and I am an able-bodied person and I don't mean to romanticize disabilities or anything like that, I just really like this concept. Also, if someone thinks this is misrepresentation, PLEASE tell me (albeit gently). I was also slightly inspired by a post made by @capitalism-is-a-disease on tumblr about having more disabled Amis so... yeah :)
> 
> ANYWAY... ON WITH THE SHOW

Combeferre didn’t notice him at first, he was too busy typing up the attendance for tonight’s meeting, but then his gaze suddenly fell on the small young man awkwardly standing in the corner of the Café Musain and his heart just dropped. Combeferre could practically hear it fall through his chest and fall to the ground with a resounding _plunk._

The other student, Combeferre assumed he was a student, was wearing a bright yellow shirt and seemed to be practically _made_ of sunshine. His hazel eyes were like a kaleidoscope, darting across every inch of the room like he couldn’t believe it was real, like he was drinking in every drop of wonder it had to offer. He was smiling: a warm, genuine thing that reminded Combeferre of the way Jehan would sigh after seeing something particularly beautiful. Even though the Sunshine Boy was tucked away in the folds of people, even though he wasn’t saying anything and everyone else was chattering around him, everything seemed to orbit him like a planet would its star. Then, they locked eyes and Combeferre might have imagined it but it seemed like the other boy’s grin had stretched a little wider and Combeferre was absolutely _certain_ that his face was flushed all sorts of pink by now.

“You finished with that, ‘Ferre?”

Combeferre looks up and Jehan was staring at him quizzically, a knowing smirk faintly brushed across their face.

Combeferre cleared his throat with an awkward chuckle and smiled at his redheaded friend. “With what?”

A knowing smirk faintly brushed across Jehan’s face. “Um, the attendance? The ones you do every meeting? Enjolras was asking.”

_Shit._ “Yeah, um, almost!” Combeferre was glad that Jehan was the one asking him this and not Enjolras himself because he didn’t think his best friend would be too thrilled that he didn’t do the job he _volunteered_ for because he was staring at a cute boy. “Just a quick question. Do we have a new attendee?”

Jehan nodded, grinning and gesturing to the corner where Sunshine Boy was still standing. “Courfeyrac! We have a few classes together, and I was telling him about our little group and he seemed pretty interested so I invited him here. He’s awesome and _very single._ ” Jehan finishes this statement with an exaggerated wink causing Combeferre to groan.

“Am I that obvious?” he slumps against his computer keyboard.

Jehan places a hand on his shoulder seemingly in sympathy. “Kinda… but maybe I’m just unnaturally perceptive!”

Suddenly, Enjolras was standing in front of everyone and clearing his throat, a cue for them all to settle down. Combeferre’s eyes flicked over to Sunshine Boy- Courfeyrac- whose own eyes were filled with panic. Combeferre felt the odd urge to go over there and comfort him, but he didn’t want to scare him. Instead, he tapped Jehan on the arm and gestured to where Courfeyrac was standing.

Jehan’s eyes widened saying, “Whoops! I gotta go make sure he knows what’s going on, talk to you later!”

With that, they bounded off to Courfeyrac’s side after grabbing a sheet of paper and sit next to him as Combeferre looked on from afar.

Combeferre thought he followed along with whatever the speakers tonight were saying, he was pretty sure that his fingers kept up and took appropriate notes, but in truth he really wasn’t paying that much attention.

His gaze was focused on Courfeyrac whose brows were knitted as he focused on each of the speakers. His foot was tap, tap, tapping on the floor as if he were trying to drill a hole to the center of the Earth (an expression Combeferre absolutely hated due to its scientific complications, but I digress). Jehan was squeezing Courfeyrac’s arm, and scribbling something on that slip of paper.

Combeferre couldn’t concentrate for the rest of the meeting, so much so that Enjolras definitely noticed.

After it was over, his best friend pulled him aside, frowning. “You were distracted the entire meeting, ‘Ferre. You okay?”

Combeferre nodded, brushing off Enjolras’s concern. “Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

Enjolras suddenly smirked at him. “Is this because of the new guy?”

Combeferre must’ve turned a particular shade of red at that because Enjolras just started laughing uninhibitedly before a quiet _*ahem*_ diverted their attention elsewhere.

The two of them turned around to face Jehan and _Courfeyrac_ standing in front of them with matching smirks. Combeferre swallowed.

“Enjolras, Combeferre,” Jehan started, eyes flicking up to meet Combeferre’s wickedly, “This is Courfeyrac. He wants to join us.”

Enjolras grinned at this, turning to face Courfeyrac. “That’s great! Are there any causes in particular you want us to advocate for?”

Courfeyrac simply smiled, like he hadn’t heard Enjolras at all.

“Oh yeah! Sorry.”Jehan whips out the sheet of paper and wrote down Enjolras’s question as the other two students shared a look of confusion.

“Um, Jehan?” Enjolras starts. “Care to enlighten us on the situation here?”

Jehan opens his mouth to speak before Courfeyrac touched his arm, a gesture that twisted something in Combeferre’s chest (Envy? No, that couldn’t be).

Courfeyrac took the paper and wrote something down, turning the paper over for Combeferre and Enjolras to see:

_“Hi, I’m Courf. I am deaf :)_ _”_

A silent gasp escaped Combeferre’s lips before he took the pen and wrote: _“Hi Courfeyrac, my name is Combeferre. This is Enjolras. Did you enjoy the meeting?”_

Courfeyrac smiled up at him (sending spirals in Combeferre’s heart) and he replied: _“I enjoyed what Jehan told me. I think you should have a translator, for people like me?”_

Enjolras nodded and said they’d take that into consideration before the four of them said their goodbyes. Courfeyrac was smiling at really pretty smile at everyone right before he left, and Combeferre couldn’t help the moths in his stomach.

\--

“I think we should learn sign language.” Combeferre states once Enjolras and him were back in their apartment.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Combeferre cleared his throat awkwardly. “Um, yeah. To be inclusive and stuff. It’d be more personal than just hiring a translator. Plus I think it could pay off in the long run.”

Enjolras just smiled at him causing his cheeks to heat up.

“Financially, of course.” Combeferre clarified with a hesitant chuckle.

Enjolras nodded. “Of course. And this revelation has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you were mooning over the cute deaf boy who wandered into our meeting tonight?”

Combeferre let out a groan, staring up at his best friend. “You too?”

Enjolras laughed. “He was making heart eyes at you too, don’t worry.”

Combeferre scoffed. “Yeah, sure.”

His best friend simply pressed a kiss to the side of his head and mumbled, “I’m going to bed, we’ll talk tomorrow, okay?”

“‘Kay,” ‘Ferre responded. “Good night.”

\--

Combeferre was almost finished with reviewing that night’s notes and was about to turn in for the night before his phone notifications went off.

**_New Message (1)_ **

**_Unknown Number: hi this is courfeyrac_ **

**_Unknown Number: jehan gave me ur number, hope thats ok_ **

**_Unknown Number: u seem really nice :)_ **

Yeah, Combeferre was completely and totally a goner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'll update whenever I can. In the meantime, come hang on Tumblr @the-butter-churner :D
> 
> I post a lot of Les Mis stuff and I reblog way too much for my own good <3


End file.
